observations
by stardiva
Summary: ok this started off being about janto then turned in to another about tosh sort of about the epp greeks bearing gifts hope you like and review


Ianto Jones sat at Jack's desk in the captain's chair going over a file for UNIT. He was just marking something down in the leather bound ledger.  
when he heard someone enter the room. A husky American voice filled the room "Coffee Sir?" Ianto chuckled to himself but didn't look up."Yep, put it on the desk. Jack." he paused "And one more thing. Take off your clothes."  
Jack did what he was took off his went and perched himself seductively,in front of Ianto on the desk giving Ianto a nice view of his tight ass. He picked up a pen and a note pad from the desk. " Sir would you like me to take 'DICKtation? "he asks and batted his eyes prettily.  
Ianto stood up and took off his own clothes. He left his tie on ( it was a look that he knew drove Jack nuts. He went and stood in front of his "Lackey". Jack sighed contently as he felt Ianto's hands gently graze his chest and his ass, as he heard Ianto whisper softly in his ear " you won;t need your pad and pen for the DICKtation I have in mind for you. " He drew Jack into his arms and gave him a Deep thoated kiss that left them breathless.  
Ianto pulled away and looked at him then went back to the chair and sat down and picked up anthor file.  
" That will be all Mister Harkness. you are dismissed." "Yes sir." came the response as Jack hopped off the desk and headed for the door. As he passed the desk, he felt Ianto's hand reached out and pinch his ass. Jack looked at him in mock shock "SIR THAT IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT."Ianto grinned "Is it??" But he still didn't look up Jack threw a ball of paper at him which made The two look at each other and laughed. With a playful growl Jack pounced on him. Ianto let out a squeal as Jack caught him easly. Ianto tonight was being a willing prisoner giving up almost imedately.  
They begain a session of heavy heavy ( and I do mean Janto heavy petting and snogging Need I say more)  
Later as Ianto was buttoning his shirt up, Jack sat down behind his desk admiring the sight of Ianto redressing. He smiled as he spoke " That was fun,I love it when we role play when having sex." Giggling Ianto responded " Yeah me too."he leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek. Jack put his hands on Ianto's shoulders " You would be a great boss." Ianto grinned at him "I'll go get us some coffee shall I?"  
He went out of the office and came back shortly with two cups of coffee. He set one mug in front of Jack on the desk . He then sat in his fave chair in Jack's office. They sat talking and sipping the coffee. Jack spoke "Ianto." "Sir?" Jack looked at him over his coffee ( when thefuck was he gonna stop calling me sir) as he spoke "Was just wondering,Have you talked to Tosh lately?"Ianto sipped his coffee and frown had spoken with her this morning.  
She seemed distant but they were still all reeling from the ordeal at Brecon brecons. Tosh and Ianto helped each other heal physicaly. They stood by each other through out the ordeal.  
"Only to ask her if she would like some of your industral stenght coffee. Also to help her with her translation program she lost when Owen and Gwen were goofing around. Why? what is it?"  
Jack leaned back in his chair and frown as he took a sip from his mug.  
" Have you noticed any thing different about Tosh lately?  
she actually tried to lied to me this afternoon. about that deal with that guy who tried to kill his family. said she overheard him planning it."  
Ianto looked at Jack puzzled He had noticed that Tosh seemed distracted lately and had acquired a new piece of jewerly. Also he had noticed her with another woman, a blonde with amazing eyes. She seemed to suit Tosh. From what Ianto had seen of this seemed to treat Tosh like He knew she should be was his best friend but hadn't told him anything about this person.  
" Jack The only thing I have noticed is that she has a new necklace that she seems to put on and take off often. Its like it burns her skin or something."  
He paused " Oh and she seems to be bothered by Gwen and Owen more then usual.  
Speaking of that Jack I realy wish you wouldn't encourage those two. They are bad enough with their shinnagans. Its like they are both rubbing Tosh's nose in their trist. So please no more encouragement ok? For Tosh." Jack looked at him, and got up and went to Ianto's side and put his arms around Ianto and kissed his cheek " Oh really? and what would my punishment be?" Ianto sighed and looked at him " Jack." he warned Jack smiled cheekily. "Yes?" Ianto looked at him sternly "we are talking about Tosh remember? Owen really upset her when he spouted off at her. I wanted to punch him in the mouth when he said what he did."  
Jack nodded "I know he upset her with that stick up her ass remark." Jack shock his head as he frowned "What she sees in him is beyond me." Ianto laughed as Jack went back to his chair, Not before kissing Ianto again. Tosh was a good friend to both men. Sort of a kid sister and they were very protective of her. Jack got up and went to look out the window of his office. Ianto went to him and put his arms around him. They stood together. "Cariad what else is it?" Ianto gently proped kissing his cheek. Jack leaned in to the kiss " I just don't like it when my friends start acting I ever tell you about my friend Vincent?"  
Ianto looked at him "Jack we are talking about Tosh. What else happened?" Jack smiled "she actually asked me about greek mythology." Ianto looked at him puzzled. "What about?" Jack told him Philoctetes." Ianto looked at him "Why would she ask you about that?"  
"Said she went to a pop quizz.' Ianto looked at him and shugged as he took another sip' Nothing unusual about that Jack. Tosh is very knowlegable. She'd probibly kick both our asses at a pop yours any way."Jack winked " Shut up you." Ianto smiled "I did say both our asses." Jack grinned "Aint no doubt She probibly would kick our asses Ianto. But actually. its where she said she was going to play them." Ianto looked at his boss/lover. "where is she playing them."  
Jack looked at him. " The Prince of Tides." Ianto looked at Jack puzzled.  
"the Prince of tides?" Ianto looked at him in amazement. "The Prince of Tides?What?  
she said that's the name?" Jack nodded "Exactly." Ianto knew every club and pub in Cardif and he knew there was no such club. But he wanted to be sure.  
Ianto got up and went over to where Jack sat and perched himself on his lap and typed something in Jack's computer that sat beside jack's desk As Ianto typed something on the keyboard he smiled as he felt Jack's hands stroking his ass. " Jack I will give you ten seconds to get your hands off my ass."Jack's fingers caressed his ass. "Nope don't wanna. I'm the boss now"  
Ianto sighed as he felt Jack's hand roam freely across Ianto's well taylored ass. Ianto ignored this the best he could but then Jack played dirty. Jack took his hand away and Ianto spoke " thats better."  
Then he felt Jack's lips take the place of the hands. Jack was gently kissing his ass in a way he knew drove Ianto stoped and Ianto turned to face him as Jack gently nuzzled his neck "Ready for more DICKtation?" Ianto sighed, as he drank in the scent that was his boss Jack grinned " Oh is that what they are calling it these days."  
Ianto turned and looked at the calender on Jack's desk " OH would you look at that."  
I forgot what day it is." Jack frowned, " What? what day is it?"  
Ianto got up and extended his hand as he grinned " This is take your secretary to bed day sir." Jack stood and took the hand. " Well then I better do just that." with that he picked Ianto up and took the young welsh secretary to his bed like any good boss would on "Take your secretary to bed day." 


End file.
